pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Coyote Tango (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDF Blueprints for the Coyote Tango |givename = |launch = December 30th, 2015 |class = Mark-1 |status = Retired |origin = Japan |height = (82m)269 feet |weight = 7,450 Tons |speed = 5 |strength = 7 |armor = 4 |pilot = Stacker Pentecost Tasmin Sevier |kaiju = 2 |appearances = Pacific Rim Pacific Rim (Video Game) Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero (mentioned?) }} '''Coyote Tango '''is a Japanese Jaeger. It once was one of the oldest Jaegers in active duty before its recent retirement from combat. History Coyote Tango, piloted by Stacker Pentecost and his co-pilot Tasmin Sevier, defeated the Kaiju Onibaba in Tokyo. During the fight, Tasmin Sevier blacked out due to cancer related issues, thus leaving Stacker to pilot Coyote on his own, an act never before done until then. The battle was witnessed time and again in flashbacks by one survivor, Mako Mori. After Tokyo events the Jaeger and both its pilots was finally retired. Features Coyote Tango is a MK-1 Class Jaeger and is lightly armored and equipped. Tango had a record of two confirmed Kaiju kills prior to its retirement. According to first info about Jaegers this unit was one of the only known Jaeger to be piloted by a single Ranger without the pilot having fatal after-effects of controlling it. The ranger who did was Stacker Pentecost, after his co-pilot blacked out. Although Stacker did not face inmmediate fatal after-effects from the event, he did receive great mental damage from it, and was told that if he ever rode a Jaeger again, the mental tole would kill him, forcing him to retire from piloting. Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero prequel story show that this is impossible to pilot Jaeger by single ranger, so Coyote Tango was piloted by two humans: Stacker Pentecost and Tasmin Sevier. Due to harmful influence of Jaeger's nuclear reactor, Tasmin became ill with cancer and was retied from service duty. When Stacker lost his partner he left piloting, adopt Mako Mori as his daughter and started thinking about career of a mentor who will teach people to drive Jaegers. Coyote Tango is lightly armored, enabling it to perform various deadly maneuvers and has great speed to evade Kaiju attacks. It is also armed with twin long-range Atomic Cannons to damage Kaiju from afar. Notes * Coyote Tango is a playable Jaeger in the video game. * Although heavily marketed as one of the five main Jaegers to appear in the film, it will never appear in the film's present year (2025), and was only briefly shown in the film after it defeated the Onibaba. * Coyote Tango's design and weapons layout (unarmed except with shoulder-mounted cannons) heavily resembles the RX-77-2 Guncannon from the classic Japanese mecha anime Mobile Suit Gundam. * Coyote Tango is also the only main Jager to not be destroyed or disabled. Gallery Coyote Tango Specs.jpg Coyote Tango Poster.jpg|Film Poster Japanese-Jaeger-Coyote-Tango.jpg|Coyote Tango's stats card. coyote tango.jpg|Coyote Tango deployed in a city. Coyote Tango Wallpaper.jpg|Coyote Tango Wallpaper Coyote Tango JP Poster.jpg|Coyote Tango Poster (Japanese) Coyote Tango Tokyo.jpg References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps